


Number One

by sparksfly7



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7
Summary: “What if…what if it turns out that you were the real number one? The real centre?”





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the rumours of the "real" rankings but mostly I just wanted an excuse to write fluffy, pump-each-other-up yocat.

“Hyung.” Yohan surreptitiously wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Wooseok says with a raised eyebrow, and normally Yohan likes his snarkiness but right now it’s hard enough to make himself speak. At his expression, which is probably on the far side of apprehension, Wooseok’s softens. “What is it, Yohan?”

Yohan wets his lips. “What if…what if it turns out that you were the real number one? The real centre?”

Wooseok blinks, but he doesn’t look surprised. He had probably expected that question to come some day or another. “Yohan. You are our centre. Our number one. What we’ve been doing, what we are, that is real. So you are the ‘real’ centre. Don’t doubt that.”

Yohan lowers his eyes. “Wooseok hyung…”

“Yohan.” He shivers at the way Wooseok says his name. “You almost killed yourself dancing even through the pain and then you insisted on performing with us through the whole cycle of promotions. I know not being able to dance with us was eating you up inside. You’ve given everything for X1, for One Its. You’re our centre.”

“So you wouldn’t…” Yohan swallows. “You wouldn’t resent me for taking your spot?”

“Resent you?” Wooseok repeats with a note of incredulity. “Why would I ever resent you? Even if it happened, how is it your fault at all? And you didn’t ‘take my spot.’ This is your spot.”

Yohan can say nothing except, “Hyung.”

Wooseok smiles. “Don’t worry, Yohan. You’re still my number one.”

Yohan feels something flood his chest, his cheeks, and he has to look away so Wooseok won’t see it, so he won’t be given away.

Yohan looks at Wooseok artfully ruffle his hair in the mirror and adjust his phone to take a selca at a perfect angle. He puffs out his cheeks and widens his eyes, making that innocent deer expression that the fans lap up. People would probably be shocked if they knew how averse to aegyo he is in day-to-day life but how readily he’d do it for One Its. He’s so good at this all. The consummate idol.

“Yohan.” Wooseok brightens when he sees him and waves him over. “Come, take a selca with me.”

“I don’t have any makeup on. I look like a mess.”

“Nonsense, you look great,” Wooseok says briskly, beckoning Yohan over with a crooked finger. Yohan finds his legs moving as if Wooseok has a string tied to them and tugged him over. It’s basically the effect Wooseok has on him anyway.

“Smile,” Wooseok says, shifting his phone so they’re both in the frame. Yohan ducks down automatically so they’re at the same level, and Wooseok tips his head closer to Yohan’s as he takes the picture, and then another, and finally one more. He doesn’t move away immediately after that, but keeps his face close to Yohan’s as he examines the photos. Yohan holds very still and hopes that Wooseok can’t hear his heart pounding.

“Hyung, next time wait until I have some makeup on.”

“You don’t need it,” Wooseok says dismissively. “You’re very handsome all natural like this.”

“No, that’s you,” Yohan says, hoping he isn’t blushing.

“Well, I can’t argue with that”—Yohan laughs that Wooseok doesn’t even try for false modesty—“but you shouldn’t think so little of yourself, Yohan. You’re greater than you think. Don’t sell yourself short.” His tone is still on the light side, but his gaze is piercing, his expression serious. Yohan has a feeling that he isn’t talking about looks anymore.

Yohan clears his throat. “If I do, you’ll boost me up right?”

Wooseok smiles. “Of course.”

Yohan grits his teeth as he pushes himself through another dance move, even though his body checked out approximately three iterations ago. He can’t afford to take a break, to slack off, to fall behind more than he already has.

A hand lands on his shoulder, and even without looking, he knows who it is. “Hey, take it easy there.”

“All I’ve been doing is taking it easy.”

“No, what you’ve been doing is not messing up your leg even more than it already is,” Wooseok says pointedly. “Do you want to end up in the hospital? If you do, I don’t know if I want to visit you.”

Yohan pouts. “Why not, hyung? You’re going to leave me there all by myself?”

“Pretty sure you’re going to have plenty of visitors. Junho would probably camp there.”

“But the person I’d want to see the most is you, hyung.”

Yohan expects Wooseok to say something like “of course it is” or “it’d better be,” but instead Wooseok has an uncharacteristically fragile expression and asks, “Really?” in a quiet voice.

“Of course it is,” Yohan says, surprised he’d even question it. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I thought I was the one who was obvious,” Wooseok says with a quirk of his mouth, “but maybe not.”

Yohan steels himself. “Wooseok hyung. You’re the person I want to see the most. And – you can take ‘to see’ out of that sentence and it’d still be true.”

_You’re the person I want the most._

Wooseok stares at him like he had last time, gaze piercing but warmly so, like sunlight breaking through the storm clouds of Yohan’s doubts.

And he smiles. “You are too.”

Yohan was going to convince Wooseok to let him practice some more, maybe call him “hyung” in a cute voice and use his puppy dog eyes, but somehow Wooseok talks him into watching a movie together and now they’re on the couch with Yohan’s leg conveniently propped on a cushion Wooseok put in place and Yohan’s arm around Wooseok, who’s leaning against him like he’s a backrest. Yohan can’t say he minds.

“You’re tickling me,” Wooseok says, squirming a little, and Yohan realizes that he’s been running his fingers up and down Wooseok’s arm without realizing, subconsciously seeking out even more contact.

“Oh.” Yohan pulls his hand away. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to go completely away either.”

Yohan resettles his arm around Wooseok’s shoulders so his hand rests on him and stays there. “Better?”

“Mmm.” Wooseok makes a sound of contentment and nuzzles in so his head is resting in the junction between Yohan’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re like a cat, hyung.” Yohan has an urge to stroke his hair. “Lounging in the sunlight.”

“Are you calling yourself the sun?”

Yohan grins. “Don’t I light up your life?” He uses his free hand to make their trademark move from Flash.

Wooseok smiles, that smile, the one that makes Yohan not only understand that line but feel it. “Yohan,” he says affectionately, and he’s the one who runs a hand through Yohan’s hair. “You do.”


End file.
